Bleach raped
by chrisismee
Summary: What happens when the sick mind of a serial rapist is unleashed into the world of bleach? this story contains very graphic scenes.


Orihime ran down the darkened hallway that lead to her bedroom. Her blood pulsed through her veins so hard that it hurt. Fear had completely consumed the poor girl.

It started three months ago with a simple letter in her locker. The letter read "your vagina is mine." She thought nothing of the note. She figured it was probably only meant to be a joke. But the letters continued, and they all read the same message. Over time she received the notes more frequently, so she had been on guard more and more since they came.

But today the most terrifying thing of all happened. Someone actually whispered the message in her ear when she walked through the crowded street with her friends. It had been one of her friends, but who? Ichigo? Chad? Oh, there were so many of them with her at the time. The horrible words echoed in her head. "YOUR!" "VAGINA!" "IS!" "MINE!"

Orihime jumped into her shadowy room, which was only half lit by the light coming from the sun, and quickly shut the large door behind her. She twisted the lock and jumped on to her soft bed and held a stuffed animal against her breasts. This was partially for comfort, but also to catch the tears the fell from her terrified eyes.

Orihime gasped as she remembered the flaw in the safety of her room. Her eyes widened with shock and she said with overwhelming fear, "the window". She spun around to reach for the window but stopped inches away as the pure horror of what she saw took effect. The wooden window was already hanging open.

She threw herself against the opposite wall as if hoping to escape, but any chance of fleeing had gone a long time ago.

She looked frantically around the shady room hoping she was alone, but in the darkest corner of her bedroom, two eyes were already watching her. She couldn't move because the fear had completely taken away her ability to control herself.

The owner oh the eyes stepped out into the light. A silk coated cat stepped into the light. "YORUICHI!" Orihime shouted, relieved by the sight of a trusted friend.

The cat smiled an evil grin, but Orihime didn't notice. "I'm so glad your here!" Orihime said as her pounding heart slowed down. Yoruichi then changed into her human form. Her naked body was luminous in the light pouring from the open window. "I can get you some clothes if you wouldn't mind wearing mine" Orihime said to her. "But I prefer it this way" Yoruichi replied. "what do you mean?" Orihime said wondering if she misunderstood.

"I mean that I want to be naked when I claim that vagina of mine." Yoruichi responded, while once again smiling the same evil grin. "You?" Orihime gasped. "who else would want to **dig **their claws into you?" Yoruichi said evilly. Orihime was so scared that she urinated and fainted, falling to the cold floor.

When Orihime awoke, she found she was laying on her back, with her legs spread and her hind up in the air. She was completely naked and on a hard bed with her arms and legs bound by thick ropes. Yoruichi stood over her menacingly. Her naked body still seemed to glow. "Oh so you are awake?" she smiled.

"What are you going to do to me?" Orihime cried out. "I am only going to claim what is mine." Yoruichi replied, grinning. "Help!" Orihime screamed, but she soon realized that they were in a room that had no exit. No one could hear her, or help her for that matter.

"Time to play" Yoruichi said humorously. She picked up an old baseball bat from a box that also contained several sexual stimulation devices, and after examining it for only a second, she plunged the thick end into Orihime's virgin anus. Orihime screamed from the pain that was so severe that she wished she was dead.

Yoruichi slid the non-lubricated bat out of the stretched opening. She held up the bat and since the process had caused Orihime's bowels to move, she cleaned the releases of Orihime off of the splintery piece of wood with her own tongue.

Orihime cried as blood spurted from her torn opening. Her bowels moved again, and it burned her like fire. As the blood gathered into a pool, Yoruichi drank from it with much pleasure. She smiled as it dripped from her chin, and down her naked breasts.

Yoruichi transformed once again into a cat, and climbed up on to the bloody Orihime. She climbed to Orihime's chest, then leaned close and bit both of the girl's hardened nipples off. The blood poured out across Orihime's smooth chest and she shrieked in pain as Yoruichi lapped the red liquid up like an animal, as if expressing irony.

Yoruichi then crawled down to Orihime's vagina and said to herself, "time to claim my prize". She ejected her sharpened claws and thrust her paw into the young vaginal opening. After her arm was completely inside of the vagina, Yoruichi began her search through the body of Orihime. Orihime screamed out in pain "your messing up my insides!", but the cat ignored her, and continued the search.

"There it is!" Yoruichi said to herself as she pulled her paw out and in the dark claws was Orihime's heart. After checking to make sure Orihime was dead, Yoruichi began a process of masturbation with it. She slid the organ, that was lubricated with the slime of Orihime's insides, in and out of her own vagina and repeated this process until she was satisfied.

When the police finally discovered Orihime's body, three weeks had already passed since her death. Her body had rotten, but for some reason the tongue was still surprisingly wet. But it was not saliva covering the girl's tongue.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
